The Kingdom of Subuyin
History of Subuyin The first Bervilians to get here came from the Mekong mountain range and settled in the Phuket plains between the river's Chiang and Mai that is why Subuyin is known as the land of the two rivers from there they settled every single region of the Subuyi peninsula they stopped when they reached the desert of Aramia.The different tribes settled down and established seperate kingdoms.The strongest the Rama Kingdom of the swamps overpowered the others and became the high kingdom of Subuyin after the bloodline ended the kingdoms broke apart once more but the kingdom of the southern plains lost 97% of it's territories due to the High King who would've thought that from this kingdom the next High King would come King Mon Chuk the Great he gained power by marrying the daughter of King Lrak of Phuket because King Lrak had no male descendants he made a vast empire controlling 1/3 of Borkeusia when he died he entrusted his son Nhon Chuk as emperor but Nhon Chuk was not an able ruler and would lose half of his empire by the time Emperor Mon Chuk's great grandson would reign the empire would be nothing more than the extreme north eastern region of Aramuz and all of the Subuyin peninsula except Queensland which was ruled by the Dracodenians.The Chuk dynasty was ended when the Tsin took over establishing the Zhu dynasty when the Tsin were expelled from Suyubusin the Zhu dynasty was replaced by the Kush dynasty who took over they completed the building of Feng Zhu and Feng Zhu became the Imperial City while Ayuthayok became the capital once more.The Kush dynasty was ended with the rise of the Mong dynasty up until now it is still the reigning dynasty. Feng Zhu One of the seven wonders of the Lolosian world is here the Feng Zhu falls the man-made fall's water comes from the imperial canal which brings water from the two rivers Chiang and Mai to the imperial city the water flows from the canal through the city onto the man-made Feng Zhu falls until it drops to Feng Zhu lake from there it flows through the Ahddub's luck gate and onto the rice fields and paddies surrounding the lake to give luck to the harvest.Work on the city began with King Mon Chuk it was continued by the Tsin until it was finished by the Kush. Queensland Kingdom The kingdom was first inhabited by an Androsian tribe known as the Valhalla an only women tribe.They settled here until invaders came from the west in the mountains that separated Queensland from the Mali Khaw kingdom they invaded and they were stopped.Soon Valhallans became intertwined with Subuyi culture and their name became Balaha.Queensland was once ruled by a King until the king was exiled to Tsingai then Queen Phailin ruled when the Dracodenians arrived after a mistranslation the Dracodenians thought the name of the land was Queensland the Dracodenians gave the queen all the land south of the Mai river delta north of Queensland in return they had to recognize the power of the emperor of Dracodenia and pay taxes equal to Queensland's citizens she agreed to it.The Queenslanders built a city in one of the branches of the river Mai naming the city Rivermouth the capital was moved to Rivermouth city.It was given back to Subuyin after the Ming Yu rebellion. Mali Khaw Kingdom A great forest filled with jasmine flowers everywhere and white hills perpetually snowy that makes up the Mali Khaw kingdom or the white jasmine kingdom. The two kingdoms were once seperate the capital of the jasmine forest or Dxk Mali kingdom was Mais while the capital of the white hills or kingdom of Khaw's capital was Thasiam.The two united to prevent capture by the Dracodenians it worked when the Dracodenians invaded the united forces prevented conquest and the Dracodenians stopped expanding westwards.After the attack the two kingdoms decided to unite as one kingdom ruled by two kings this continued until all the males of the Dxk Mali kingdom bloodline were mysteriously found all dead on a hill in Khaw all buried alive.This lead to civil war until the King of the hills married the queen of the forests they built a new capital half of which was in the forest half in the hills they named it Khimuk City. Phuket Kingdom Known as the land between the two rivers it was the first region populated by Bervilians.It was once divided into the kingdom of the southern plains and the kingdom of the northern plains the capital of the north was Mekong and the south was Phuket when the high king in Rama reigned due to a rebellion by the Kingdom of the southern plains he moved the southern plain's capital to Ayuthayok and gave 97% of the south plains to the north.The king of the south married the Queen of the north and that King Mon Chuk united the two kingdoms and from there made the biggest empire ever seen in Borkeusia.Ahddub was buried here that is why Ahddubists go on pilgrimage here at least once a lifetime if they can.It's capital is Ayuthayok. Rxn Kingdom The kingdom lies to the west of the river Chiang a great dry desert it's capital is Xoxesis.Once the Kush dynasty from here started a rebellion that expelled the Tsin from Subuyin.It can get very hot in Rxn and there are only a few oases are here so most people live in the oases here or near the river or beside the sea. Mon Chuk Kingdom This kingdom live in raised buildings it was named after Mon Chuk for he was the first person to conquer it.It's capital is Thabthim.Once it was known as Chitol kingdom.Floods are very common here at least once a minute there is a flood here.The people here rarely leave there homes for fear of drowning due to floods. Iahtamais Kingdom The great Iahtamais canyon is here a canyon kingdom all canyon.From here came the Mong dynasty it was the first foreign territory of Subuyin it was permanently ceded to Subuyin after a peace treaty with Aramuz.It's capital is Utkubmitaccem.The kingdom is home to many Terlamists and Canifrans their clothing is influenced by Foran clothing due to many Foran slaves bought by the Aramians and they were left here as part of the peace treaty. Category:Politics Category:Countries Category:Empires